Un video para Francia
by Yue-black-in-the-Ai
Summary: Como dice el título, los personajes de Hetalia realizan un video para Francia.


Bienvenidos a una nueva historia de mi personaje que mas amo, ademas de México, mi querido Francia.

No tengo mucho que decir, solo algo formal primero:

**El presente fanfic participa en el reto "Mi personaje favorito" del foro Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?**

Y también:

**Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, ellos son de su respectivo dueño, excepto México, yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia de diversion.**

Finalmente, lamentó los errores ortográficos o dedazos que no vi y disfruten de mi historia, gracias.

* * *

**¿Un video para Francia?**

En una enorme sala se encontraban reunidas varias representaciones humanas de las naciones, las cuales fueron invitadas para participar en un evento. Todo mundo estaba ahí, excepto por Francia.

"Sean bienvenidos todos ustedes"

Finalmente entró un hombre de mediana edad a la sala, interrumpiendo toda actividad en el lugar.

"Lamentamos la tardanza y perdone las molestias por sacarlos de sus labores"

El hombre se secó nerviosamente la frente cuando sintió la mirada sobre él y con un poco de esfuerzo pudo sostener la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Verán, en este día, queremos que cada uno de ustedes pase a la sala contigua, conteste una pregunta mientras se le graba para posteriormente realizar un pequeño video con esos segmentos"

Explico brevemente mientras esperaba alguna pregunta de los invitados pero solamente un afirmativo masivo sin objeciones. Las naciones generalmente tomaban cualquier actividad para dejar de lado sus trabajos estresantes y esto parecía que les daría un breve respiro.

"Como veo que no hay objeciones, ¿Alguno quiere pasar primero?"

Fue esta pregunta la que realmente desató el infierno, todos querían entrar primero para saber de qué va la actividad, aunque en este caso el primero en lograrlo fue un enemigo ruidoso.

"JAJAJA, he ganado"

Ese fue Estados Unidos, quien ni corto ni perezoso sacó a los pequeños de en medio y entró a la sala continúa con orgullo, mientras un Rusia desataba su aura de enojo y frustración asustando a los demás presentes.

"Bueno, ya tenemos al primero, por mientras decidan quién será el segundo"

El hombre huyó del lugar antes que la sala se calentara más. Se fue por la puerta que había ido el rubio, le colocó un micrófono y se sentó frente a él, solo separados por una mesa en medio y la cámara por un costado filmandolos a los dos.

"Bueno, señor E.U. la pregunta es simple ¿Qué es para usted Francia?"

Con esa simple interrogación inició el video, algunos contestaron de inmediato, otros se tomaron su tiempo, algunos simplemente gritaron y se fueron, algunos más guardaron silencio y finalmente estuvieron las personas que no sabían definir a Francia por una simple palabra.

Cuando todo mundo paso, el video fue editado, arreglado y enviado a la persona que en cuestión se le dedico el trabajo.

"¿Un video para mí?"

Francia miraba el disco en sus manos con curiosidad, no esperaba tal cosa de parte de su jefe.

"Considéralo un regalo atrasado de cumpleaños"

Sonrió su jefe mientras palmeaba su hombro orgulloso de su nación.

"¿A qué esperas? ¡Ve a verlo!"

Lo animó su jefe en tono juguetón, quitándole toda su tarde de trabajo a su nación, lo envió directamente a casa y le pidió que no regresará hasta mañana.

El francés se retiró y llegó a su casa, colocó el disco estuche del disco en su mesa, limpio su hogar, preparo algo de comida y ceno, finalmente se sirvió algo de vino, llevándolo a su sala, donde coloco la botella de vino en la mesa y con una copa de mano tomó asiento en su sillón, mirando la televisión frente a él.

Su mente comenzó a divagar en que el video podría traerle una tarde de enojo, emoción o sentimentalismo. Se sentía inseguro sobre verlo o no, finalmente cuando terminó su copa de vino, se armó de valor y fue por el disco. Lo colocó en el reproductor de DVD y encendía el televisor.

Lo primero que vio fue a un hombre de mediana edad y a Estados Unidos sentados uno frente al otro. Aunque al principio se sintió intrigado, no fue hasta la pregunta que le hizo a E.U. que casi escupe su segunda copa de vino.

"Bueno, señor E.U. la pregunta es simple ¿Qué es para usted Francia?"

"¿Francia? Bueno, es un tipo raro, muy sentimental, viejo y presumido"

"¿A quién le dices presumido? ¿No te mordiste la lengua?"

El francés se molestó con E.U. pero este rápidamente fue reemplazado por alguien más.

"¿Qué pienso de Francia?" Rusia sonrió con cierto odio "Es un tipo al que debes tener cuidado, después de todo me obligó a incendiar mi casa para derrotar a su ejército, a veces puede ser un zorro astuto que se sale con la suya"

Francia tembló recordando esa fría noche de invierno en que presenció el infierno en la tierra, quiso detener el video pero la curiosidad pudo más con él y continúo observando el video.

"Es un bastardo idiota y pervertido barbón"

Sinceramente esperaba esa respuesta de Inglaterra y más que saliera molesto de la sala azotando la puerta, pensando que el camarógrafo que había terminado volvió a enfocar el asiento pero de pronto la voz de Inglaterra volvió a sonar.

"Aunque hay veces que… eso mismo se puede aplicar a mi… y… A veces es más fuerte que yo"

Sin siquiera darle tiempo al camarógrafo de enfocar a Inglaterra, este hablo y solo quedaron grabadas las palabras.

"El señor Francia es… Muy entusiasta" Japón fue corto y conciso.

"Un bastardo" Contesto Romano.

"El hermano Francia es muy bueno conmigo y me explica muchas cosas" Contestó Italia, haciendo sonreír a Francia inconscientemente.

"Pervertido" Fueron las respuestas de Hungría, China y otras 17 naciones.

"Vulgar" La corta respuesta de Austria.

"Aprovechado" Dijo Alemania recordando los relojes cucú.

"Sin comentarios" 20 naciones salieron diciendo solamente eso.

"Francia es un buen amigo, aunque a veces se pase en tocar mis reservas naturales" Respondió España con calma y sonriendo un poco.

"Francia es con quien mejor puedo beber" Prusia dijo con orgullo.

"Alguien que solo suele pensar en si mismo y aprovechar el momento de derrota de uno" Respondieron muchos más.

"Es como un padre para mí" Canadá sonrió a la cámara aunque el camarógrafo no pudo enfocarle bien.

Poco a poco pasaban todas las naciones sin reprimir nada su lengua. Con cada nueva persona, Francia no sabía si sonreír o llorar por lo que miraba.

Finalmente pasó la última persona, era México, ella se quedó brevemente en silencio, tomándose su tiempo en conseguir una respuesta.

"Francia es…"

Cuando el video terminó, el francés apago el televisor, limpio lo que ensucio, se dirigió a su balcón y recargando sus brazos en el barandal comenzó a tararear una canción, estaba más que alegre, al menos ahora sabía que aunque solo hubieran pocos que realmente conocieran mejor su ser, significa que no estaba tan perdido en este mundo.

"Francia es una persona arrogante, orgullosa, pervertido, con un gran ego que le encanta molestar a los demás, a quien no puedes darle la espalda ni por 5 segundos porque si no te asaltara por sorpresa… Pero…"

El rubio sonrió mientras dejaba que el viento alborotara su melena y seguía recordando las palabras de México.

"Pero… También es la nación más humana de todos nosotros, gentil, amable, amoroso y con cierto sentido del humor, suele perder un poco la razón por el estrés, aunque eso también es un cierto encanto de él, me gusta la forma en que su seriedad lo domina, son los momentos en que lo encuentro atractivo pero esos momentos también son los más tristes para él, siempre tomando decisiones que lo pueden lastimar pero beneficiar a los demás, lo he visto sacrificarse, llorar e incluso perderse por un simple abrazo de consuelo…"

Mirando la Torre Eiffel recordó un suceso pasado, donde un atentado terrorista casi lo deja medio muerto, en ese momento todos querían ayudar a su gente y él lo agradecía, pero realmente se encontraba mal, quien le diría que la persona que vería a través de él, seria alguien que no lo respetaba mucho.

"Es muy sentimental, tanto que… Se parece a mí pero él, lo deja salir y yo requiero de ayuda para soltarlo, realmente admiro eso de él"

"Ese día cambiamos de roles ¿No?" Cerró los ojos y se sumergió en sus recuerdos.

"_¡Idiota! ¡Si te sientes mal, dilo como siempre!" México lo abrazaba mientras lloraba enfadada porque Francia se cerró._

"_Fue mi culpa, ellos murieron por mi culpa" Finalmente se soltó a llorar al estar en sus brazos._

"_No lo es… Nunca lo es" Dos naciones lloraban abrazados mientras los demás le dejaban espacio para recuperarse._

"Debería de ir a visitar a mis amigos" Soltó una leve risa imaginando las reacciones de sus anfitriones cuando llegara de sorpresa.

"Oh… Tal vez ellos te visiten a ti" Una voz detrás de Francia lo sorprendió y dándose la vuelta encontró a México "¿Sorpresa? Me quede para estar contigo" Dijo después de darle un susto a Francia por su repentina llegada.

"Es la mejor sorpresa de mi vida" Le guiño un ojo con coquetería.

"Sabes, siempre entras en modo melancolía cuando algo te conmueve" Le dio una sonrisa de complicidad

"Sí y sobre todo si mi novia dice cosas hermosas de mi" Su noviazgo era un secreto para los demás y estos momentos fugaces donde podían verse eran un completo placer para disfrutar en pareja.

"Dame algo de vino" Pidió la morena acercándose al francés de quien recibió su copa, en el balcón se acurrucaron juntos, mientras una plática suave y calmada ocurría entre ellos sin dejar de mirar el paisaje frente a ellos.

"_Siempre estaré aquí contigo por eso... Por eso no te dejes caer, te amo tanto Francis" Confeso Ángel entre sollozos aferrándose al francés._

Esas palabras inició todo y el video solo hizo que se notara el amor que México siente por Francia.

FIN.

* * *

Eso es todo, por último aprovecho a decir que me divertí escribiendo esto y les tengo un mensaje para todos los lectores, que aunque se que es un concurso no se estresen y disfruten de escribir, no importa que sea fidedigno lo que escriben sobre Hetalia, después de todo:

**¡La perfección no existe, eres hermoso como eres, con todas tus imperfecciones lograras lo que quieras, te lo juro!**


End file.
